Long Live House Boleyn
by Titaniom
Summary: In 1999 Harry Potter throws himself into the Veil. In 285AC Highgarden receives an unexpected visitor. M/M Slash
1. Unusual Begging

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Otherwise I would be a very rich man.**  
 **The second flower is a recoloured version of the Tudor Rose**  
 **"..." - Speaking**  
 **'...' - Thinking**

 **Harry's POV**  
Floating. In a sea of mist. Hardly what he was expecting after jumping through the veil. Yep the Veil, the Veil of death, the veil of no return, the oh no I'm falling into a death portal Veil. And the reason for his expedition through said portal wasn't because he wanted to die or because he wanted to find a new life it was much simpler than that.  
He was bored.  
Yea bored and decided to through himself through the Veil to see if it could entertain him. To cut a long story short he fought old Snake face and got bored quickly afterward he didn't want to work in the ministry with Mione and her (shudder) darling Ron.

The constant swirling mist that surrounded him soon formed into a long hall composed almost entirely of dark windows with an inch of wall separating them.

He smirked as his mind pulled him back to the day that his life changed  
 **!Flashback Start!**  
Going to Gringotts after their 'liberation' of the dragon may not have been his best idea.  
The goblins were 'escorting' *cough* forced at spear point *cough* by a small platoon of Goblin guards through the bowels of Gringotts.

A pair of giant steel doors were flung open and he was led into an office. Its walls were covered in weapons from all over the world, the floor was covered by a variety of animal pelts both magical and mundane, on the wall to his left a great roaring fireplace the edifice depicted various goblin victories throughout history. In the middle of the room sat a desk made from a black stone with a crack down the middle, on one side sat a high-backed throne made from the same stone as the desk, a small three-legged stool sat on the other side of the desk.

As he was seated in the stool the head goblin entered, from a previously unseen door, and sat in the throne his beady black eyes stared through him. The Goblin slowly averted his gaze and took a small pile of papers from the one of the piles, that a goblin had placed on his desk, and set it on the table.

Suddenly, the head goblins clawed hand lashed out, Harry bit back a whimper, then with an almost casual flick of his hand through the blood onto the paper in front of him. The paper flashed a golden light and words began appearing on the document before them. He barked out an order

"Read it you miserable human scum."

Flinching Harry obeyed the goblins order and his eyes widened from behind his cracked glasses at what was written on the paper.

 **Hari 'Harry' James Alexander Potter**  
 **Heir to:**  
Potter estate - Paternal  
Black Estate - Godfather  
Boleyn Estate - Maternal  
Tudor Estate - Maternal  
 **Titles:**  
Marquessate of Pembroke  
Dukedom of Gower  
Earldom of Dorset  
Prince of England  
 **Vaults:**  
105 - Potter Main  
687 - Potter Heir  
162 - Black Main  
667 - Black Heir  
12 - Boleyn Main  
7 - Tudor  
 **Property:**  
Richmond Palace (Sentient)  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Black Pyramid (Sentient)  
 **Analysis of Magical core:**  
80% of Magical core sealed (Partially broken) - James and Lily Potter  
10% Drain caused by Blood Wards - Set by Albus Dumbledore later modified by Severus Snape to 50% and enhance negative emotions HJAP  
 **State of Mind and Body:**  
Extensive emotional abuse - Petunia Dursley  
Near crippling Physical abuse - Vernon Dursley  
Physical and psychological abuse - Dudley Dursley  
Malnutrition- Petunia and Vernon Dursley  
Constant mind Rape - Severus Snape  
 **Seals on abilities and nature**  
Dark thoughts 99% sealed - Severus Snape  
Talent at Dark arts 99% sealed - Severus Snape  
Talent at most Hogwarts subjects  
sealed 90% - Severus Snape  
Potions talent sealed 99% - Severus Snape  
Occlumency & Legillimency 99% sealed and further crippled by S. Snape  
Familiar bond(s) sealed and hidden by Severus Snape  
Herbology sealed 99% by SS  
Dendrology Sealed 99% by SS  
Cryokinesis sealed 100% by SS  
Chlorokinesis sealed 100% by SS  
Geokinesis sealed 100% by SS  
Ancestral memories sealed 100% by SS  
 **Creature inheritance**  
Incubus inheritance 100%

Seeing the results spread out on the table in front of him he felt emotions well up inside of him that he hadn't felt since Sirius died.  
Hate  
Anger  
Rage  
As these feelings surged through his very being he felt something trying to suppress them, reaching inside he forced his magic into whatever dared to try and hold back his righteous rage and crushed the seal that held it back.

The sudden failure of one seal set of a chain reaction that caused the others to rapidly collapse one after another the force of the collapse creating a pillar of light that concealed him completely from the goblins view.

The Magic from the pillar then ripped into his body and mind searching for something and when it found what it was looking for attacked and destroyed it. Just as he thought it was done it began its assault again with vigour and even more power behind its relentless charge he bit through his tongue before he screamed in agony.

The waves of magic seemed to sweep through his body and targeted his mind. The pain was unimaginable. It was like being stabbed over and over with a million swords all aiming at the same spot and hitting it dead on. Then he felt a pain unlike all the others like a great taint sweeping through his mind and tarnishing his memories and returning those that he'd lost. Slowly a deranged grin began to form on his bloodstained lips.  
The final wave was by far the gentlest and he only moaned his discomfort when he felt a wave of pain from his back.

Unknown to him his body began to shift with the changes that the waves of magic brought onto him. His skin darkened from a pale white, that looked like it had never seen the sun, to a dark olive colour, the hair that had rested around his head like a pitch-black crown slowly untangled itself and began growing. It stopped when it reached the middle of his back and then lightened to a caramel golden shade. His once grass green eyes changed, the left became a stunning shade of Emerald while the other changed into a gorgeous gold. His body began to writhe about on the floor as the sudden influx of power from his incubus inheritance morphed the very structure of his body. The muscles that had wasted away because of the Dursleys 'loving' care and the year on the run from Snakeface's little hounds suddenly began to bulk up and develop at a shockingly rapid rate his robes strained and ripped under the force of his new muscles. The robes were soon little more than rags that barely concealed his now enlarged manhood. He could feel a shifting of something moving in his back and moaned when whatever it was burst from his back looking back he saw a pair of leathery wings that were a deep dark blue in colour while a forked black tail shot out of the bottom of his back.  
The great cyclone of magic finally began to die down and revealed the form of the much improved and intimidating form of Harri Potter.  
 **!Flashback End!**  
The goblins had tried to charge him for the 'unwarranted intrusion of such a disgusting creature,' but a few dead bodies soon shut them up.

He slowly walked by the towering windows that seemed to carry on forever; looking through one revealed a world where you could kill by writing a name in a book, no, empire ruled by a mad dragon rider, no, universe that had one giant continent with nine quite frankly pathetic races, steal the ideas but not going in, world with a blue cat, never.

Finally, he came across the one window that had carvings seemingly formed from the stone itself. The carvings were of different creatures and objects all formed from precious material or stone. The brightest ones were: a golden lion, emerald rose, onyx stag, amber stag, silver trout, blue jade falcon, opal sun, pearl wolf and a three-headed dragon made from a ruby. Higher up three other sigils that once shone were now a near black shade: a green jade hand, a second amber stag and a sigil that bared four different sigils a golden ship, an emerald pine tree, a bushel of grapes made from an orange sunstone, a jet raven all separated by a pair of iron chains.

All of the bright sigils produced a different wave of emotions: the sun unleashed waves of anger and malicious intent along with a deep heart wrenching pain, to depressing for Hari's tastes, the stag unleashed a tidal wave of lust, sullenness, and joviality, not interested, the dragon held a tsunami of madness anger and hate that easily drowned out the gentleness it produced, not a chance in hell, the falcon, too honourable and proud, the wolf, way to honourable, the silver trout, the incompetence was almost overwhelming, the golden lion was tempting it had cunning, power, and hatred and he was so tempted but then he felt the all-consuming arrogance of the lion and immediately pulled his hand back as if it had been burnt.

Then there was the emerald rose. It gave of a mixture of the emotions of the others, the joy fullness of the stag the pride of the wolf and falcon the gentleness of the dragon the cunning of the Sun and the arrogance of the lion, on a much more reduced scale, it also pushed out feelings of acceptance, power and love, the only one aside from the Sun and wolf.  
Slowly, he reached towards the sigil of the rose and a vision of a golden rose on a green field forced into his mind and a family consisting of seven people: an old woman with the tongue of a viper and one of the sharpest minds he'd ever seen, an oaf and his highly strung (and equally vain) wife, a ten year old boy, an eight year old, another boy this one three years old and a two year old girl.

His fingers brushed against the seal and he felt a pulling in his navel and he found himself being pulled through the window giving off a golden, emerald light in an almost trance like state he found himself walking through the 'window'... and found himself hundreds of feet in the air.

His wings snapped out and caught him before he could fall more than a hundred feet, but he could feel the pulling sensation again and decided to follow it, pulling his wings in he plummeted hundreds of feet. As he approached the sea below his wings again snapped open and caught him before he hit it and he soared over the sea with barely a foot separating him from the freezing water. He flew at a breakneck speed, he felt the pull grow ever stronger the further west he flew eventually he reached the continent were the pull originated from he soared high into the air to gain a greater view of the land and was surprised by what he saw.

The southernmost point of the continent was a giant desert with its northern border protected by a mountain range the northeast was a rather rugged terrain, with a great forest bordering a city of immeasurable size, north of that was a mountainous region directly to the west an area mostly made up of rivers, north of it was the largest region off all and seemed to be covered in a thick blanket of snow, to the west of the land of rivers lied a land that seemed to be both mountainous to the north but tapered off to rolling fields, and then he layer his eyes on the final region the one that the pull seemed to originate from so he did the only sensible course of action that was available to him. He folded in his wings and went into a steep dive.

As he neared the earth he became aware of 'streams' of light surrounding him: cream, a dark blue, a lighter blue, and a dark purple. To a casual observer his falling form could've passed as a meteorite hurtling towards the earth he looked up and realised he was moving too quickly to prevent a crash he caught a glimpse of a golden rose and white before he hit the ground.

 **Olenna's POV Second day of the Sixth Moons Turn 285 AC**

Olenna Tyrell, the Queen of Thorns and the grandmother of four children. The true power of the Reach was standing on the battlements that surrounded the Briar Maze, thinking on how the hell to keep their vassals loyal to them.

For three hundred years House Tyrell had ruled over the Reach and throughout that time they constantly fought with their banner men. The most well-known was their constant conflict with the big eared fools of house Florent, the most powerful nobles in the Reach were constantly searching for some crack in the seemingly unbeatable armour of House Tyrell. At least it was before the rebellion. Since the Siege of Storms End was ended the Tyrell's and subsequently the Reach had suffered extensively from the increasingly extortionate taxes used to finance the extravagance of Baratheon rule, these taxes were sowing discord among the Lords and Ladies that, through Olenna's hard work, were loyal men to the rose.

As she stood on the battlements the woman of near sixty name days saw a light from the corner of her eyes turning towards it the, elderly lady gasped as whatever it was roared past her and tore apart the maze, launching a giant dust cloud into the air in the process. The dust quickly settled.

The old woman was soon surrounded by Tyrell soldiers she slowly began to walk towards the great hole in the ruined maze's walls. Ordering the guards nearest to her to follow her. She glared at the foolish boy that stood in her way as she stormed past the now quivering child, the fierce woman stood at the mouth of the gaping hole and slowly walked into the maze.

Glancing around Olenna could see that the walls of the maze would take years maybe even decades to restore to their former glory, as she neared what she knew to be the centre of the maze she could make out the unconscious form of a young man with his back to her, as she approached him one of the fools attempted to convince her to leave, she glared at him until he was little more than a whimpering mess, ordering the man to turn the unconscious man towards her the men grabbed him and turned him to face the fierce Lady.

She held back a gasp at the face before her. The man had the features of House Tyrell. Quickly she took in the man's appearance he looked to be about eight and ten name days old. As far as she knew there were no Male Tyrells of that age in the branch families and certainly none in the main. That left one choice. A bastard. A Flowers.

But how? She'd made sure that Luthor wouldn't stray from her bed, Mina and Jana loved their husbands so that left her oaf of a son. But the only chance for that to have happened would've been when Mace was squiring for the Hightower's who would've ensured that he would stay loyal to his future wife Alerie.

But she remembered an incident shortly after Mace's departure for Oldtown, a maid had fallen with child normally it would make no difference the girl would be fired for the birth and be provided for until she could return to service in Highgarden, this time the girl _hadn't_ been married it had happened twice before by her good brother Garth, this time he swore in the light of the seven that he hadn't lain with the girl. So Luthor had her kicked out from the servants' hall and she left Highgarden. She'd later learned that the woman had made her way to Old Oak when she was nearly 9 moons gone, she had died giving birth, the corpse had been found three hours after the birth there was something wrong, the baby wasn't with their mother.  
Olenna had been confused babies don't disappear, but she'd put the incident to the back of her mind she had more important things to do at the time.

And now here he was a boy that fit the age the babe would've been, he had the features the baby could've born. Olenna made a decision, she turned to one of the guards.

"What are you waiting for you fool," she snapped "Go get the Maester," as he ran off Olenna ordered the two remaining guards to carry him into the castle.

If he was a member of her House, then he would be treated as one. As she watched them carry the limp figure away she couldn't shake the feeling that the Game had changed.

 **Ages**  
 **Mace - age 32 born 253AC**  
 **Alerie - age 30 born 255AC**  
 **Wilas - age 10 born 275AC**  
 **Garlan - age 8 born 277AC**  
 **Loras - age 3 born 282AC**  
 **Margaery - age 2 born 283AC**  
 **A/N**  
 **Okay, first off all I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a long time but I've had a major case of writers block on all of them, luckily that's over so I'll probably start updating them soon.**  
 **I decided to do this one on a whim, because almost every story has Harry aiding or being a member of the Starks, Lannister's, or the Arryns. So, I decided to do this. I've already decided on who Harry's going to be with. This story will contain M/M content and other mature themes. I mean its game of thrones someone dies/gets tortured in literally every episode.**  
 **The story will largely be using the timeline and plot of GOT, because it's an easier timeline for me to work with the ASOIAF xover will largely come from characters and some of the plot from the books.**  
 **Thank you for reading my stories hope you enjoy the story**


	2. Answers and a new House

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Third day of the Sixth Moons Turn 285AC

Harry's POV

The first thing I was aware of was the pain that lanced through me with every movement, I realized quickly that I had subconsciously hidden my less than human features, there were special pocket dimensions concealed in his back where they remained hidden for the bulk of the time. Slowly the pain began to ebb away.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, and then shut them when a bright light slammed into them, he opened his eyes again, slowly, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he took in the room.

It was an opulent room. The walls were covered by white plaster which had little golden roses breaking up the monotonous walls, a desk made from a dark wood, with a chair made from the same wood, leaned against the far wall, an imposing oak door loomed next to the desk. The sunlight that had blinded him earlier had diminished some, I stared at the window with its extravagant engravings before something hit me. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the light, one of the curtains had been moved to cover the window. When I attempted to move a sharp voice stopped me.

"If you try to get up, I will have the guards force you back into that bed," my eyes snapped towards where the voice came from "Ah good that Maester is good for something, if you're already moving."

The figure was standing with her back to the window preventing him from identifying any features apart from her gender and that she was rather short. She began speaking again.

General POV

"You are obviously aware of the fact that you crash landed into the grounds of Highgarden," Olenna began with a cold look in her eye as she slowly advanced towards the restrained man "Presumably you are also aware of how similar your features are to those of House Tyrell, more specifically the main branch of the Tyrell's." she glared at the 'Tyrell' before her waiting for an answer to her questions.

Normally she'd be far subtler than this but the 'Lady Alerie' was ranting and raving like a lunatic about how she was going to punish the boy before her, Alerie wanted him beheaded because of the damage he had caused to the maze, that formed a protective barrier first for the Gardener Kings and then the Tyrells, Mace would soon crumble and give in to his wife's demands. Olenna needed answers before the guards came in to 'deal with' the interloper.

"I am the only thing standing between you and the executioners axe," if the boy remained silent then his death was near certain "If you tell me what led to your arrival here then I will do all in my power to ensure you live."

The boy looked at her, gave a deep sigh and told his tale.

/\/ \/\

Time skip 2 hours Olenna

"... I was hurtling towards the ground at top speed." finished the boy-Harry she corrected internally. He looked at her silently she then stood up and strode out of the room and came face to face with the twat of flowers, Maester Lomys.

"Milady, I demand that you allow me in to see to the prison-" The man demanded before Olenna cut him off.

"Lomys you've got no power to command me, you have even less power in Highgarden so you now that you cannot force yourself into these chambers." She snapped at the wrinkled prune she turned towards the guards posted outside the door.

"No one other than me is to enter these chambers" levelling an icy glare at the green boys guarding the immensely dangerous man inside "If anyone tries to enter then you have my permission to gut them."

The elderly woman turned to continue her rant on the Maester only to see him scurrying away down the corridors.

/\/ \/\

Queen of Thorns Study Harry POV 2 days later

I was dragged by the guards to an ornately decorated study decorated with golden roses. There were two maps spread over the table one of the continent and another of a close-up view of one of the territories.

The 'Queen of Thorns' was gazing over the larger of the two maps he noticed that certain locations each had a small wooden statue on certain points of the map. The farthest north was the head of a snarling wolf, then slightly south was the head of a trout, to the east was... nothing, to the west was a roaring lions head and even further west was sea creature. To the southeast of the fish were a trio of crowned stags, a falcon's head and a spider. West of the stags stood the familiar rose and southernmost of the lot was a Sun with a spear piercing it.

Olenna had looked up at my arrival, and upon seeing where his gaze lay she answered the unspoken question "The statues represent the great houses of the Seven Kingdoms."

Moving her ancient eyes to me I met her gaze silently.

She spoke slowly and calmly "You, have no knowledge of the kingdoms," she began "You are unaware, of the 'Great Game'. You are unaware of the dangers of each house and what they could do to you over a perceived slight. You know nothing of our Laws, Culture or history." She paused.

I let my head hang as she said this she was correct I had no idea of what life was like here no idea of what dangers that surrounded me, sure I had gold but unless I knew how to use it to my advantage in this world then it would be less than useless.

Her next words surprised me "What would you do if I could offer you these things you so sorely lack." I considered her eyes and saw the cunning deep inside them.

"I would ask what you would want in exchange." I informed her rather curtly, she got up and walked over to a nearby decanter of wine "You can't honestly expect me to believe you would do this out of the kindness of your heart," I accepted the offered glass of wine

"So, let us disperse with the pleasantries, Olenna Tyrell." I took a slow sip of wine.

Olenna stared at him silently as he drank from the chalice. "You are one of the few men that don't think with their cock," she bluntly told him "My son, The Lord Oaf of Highgarden, and his wife have almost eradicated all the progress the Tyrell's have made to consolidate power in the last three hundred years, in a mere five." She drank from her glass "He once had a great deal of promise to play the game, to take over from me as the 'King of Thorns', but then we sent him to foster with the Hightower's and he became a pompous fool. His wife is even worse than him convinced that she is the maiden come again," Seeing his confused look she elaborated "One of the seven Gods, I won't see House Tyrell fall while I still draw breath, and it seems that is what'll happen soon without outside interference."

"What I propose is this, that we claim your name is Harlan Flowers, the base born son of Mace Tyrell. I will write to the King requesting your legitimisation as a Boleyn a new branch House of the Tyrell's you would become our most stalwart fighter and defender, I would also ask you to be declared Lord of the Manderford," she gestured at a territory along the north bank of a wide river "you would be our staunch ally. That is the offer laid out before you." She concluded while giving me a sharp look.

I mulled over the idea in my brain, I would become the servant to another family, but he would also be able to create a new life for himself from the world he found himself in. After nearly an hour of hard thought. He looked up at the woman who hadn't moved a muscle and said two words that altered the history of Westeros forever

"I, accept."

A/N

Right I am genuinely surprised at the amount of followers and favourites I have for this story, so thank you all of you for that


End file.
